


MTTB Chap. 6

by riversong_sam



Series: Mate To Three Brothers [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Multi, SPN - Freeform, Supernatural - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 07:05:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16445129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riversong_sam/pseuds/riversong_sam
Summary: Author: @riversong-samParings: Reader x Michael, Reader x Lucifer, Reader x GabrielWord Count: 344Warnings: talks of opening the cage, angel mojoA/N: Feedback is always greatly appreciated. Support my blog?





	MTTB Chap. 6

“She’s in and out of consciousness.” a voice murmured above you.  
“I need to put her back under.” another said.  
“You only have so many memories she can relive without giving her the bad ones Gabriel.”  
“What am I supposed to do Castiel? Michael and Lucifer are in the cage. I put her under eons ago after Lucifer was first thrown in the cage.”  
“Maybe it’s time to let her wake. Tell her what she has missed.”  
“It hurts her when we’re away. I can’t do that to her if two of the three of us are gone. I can’t watch her in pain.”  
“She can make her own choices Gabe. I know you just want to protect her.”  
“I guess you’re right brother.”  
“As much as I hate the idea, perhaps we need to open the cage and let them out.”  
“Where do the Winchesters keep the four horseman rings?”  
You heard a flutter of wings signaling one of them left. You fought against the pull of sleep, your mates were in trouble you needed to help.  
“Shhh relax (Y/N).” Gabriel stroked your hair cringing as you whimpered.  
“Relax baby I’m going to make it better you’re alright.”  
You felt the pull again this time stronger and you submitted slipping back into the darkness.  
**  
When you woke again you were stronger this time. Without Gabriel there to keep you under you were able to wake. Though not fully coherent yet you blinked your eyes open. Your body felt heavy and sluggish, probably from being kept in a comatose state.  
“Hello (Y/N)”  
You flinched at your name, that wasn’t one of your mates.  
“My name is Castiel. Gabriel left me to watch over you.”  
You sat up slowly looking around, eyes settling on the young angel.  
“Where are my mates?” you demanded eyes narrowing.  
“That is a very long story.” Castiel replied wary of you.  
“I’ve got time.” And with that Cas began telling you all that had happened, or all that he knew. From the time Lucifer fell to you waking up.


End file.
